Paint Me Like One of Your French Boys
by Sakura12
Summary: Part of the Firework Kisses verse. Grace has asked Sebastian to paint the second living room, and Sebastian has recruited Kurt to help him. Rated M for frottage, blow jobs, and swearing.


**Part of the Firework Kisses Verse.**

Based on this prompt from the GKM by Anonymous, asked to be done by my lovely friend, Bekah:

glee-kink-meme . livejournal . ?thread=54292866

_I think everyone has seen this video from Xavier Dolan's "J'ai Tué Ma Mère" (or, "I Killed My Mother"). I'm not going to spoil the movie in case you haven't seen it, but this doesn't go along with the plot anyway. Basically in the movie they're doing what it looks like - having sex when they should be working._

_This just hits all the right kinks for me, so I thought maybe a Kurt/_  
_Sebastian (or Blaine) artist!AU where Seb's (or Blaine's, would prefer Sebastian though) mom asks them to splatter-paint their living room or her office or something while she's out. Sebastian (again, or Blaine) thinks Kurt looks super sexy drenched in paint, and... well... basically what happens in the video._

* * *

Kurt walked up to the Smythe house awkwardly, dressed down in clothes that he would be able to paint in as per Grace's (Mrs. Smythe) request. She had asked Sebastian (who always had a certain knack for the arts) to repaint the second living room and paint a mural on one of the blank walls; Sebastian agreed as long as Kurt was allowed to come and help out with the regular walls as he didn't want to paint by himself.

The front door flew open and a frazzled looking Grace rushed past Kurt with a quick _hello_ and _goodbye_. She vaguely motioned towards the living room as she got into her car and drove off.

Kurt walked into the house and closed the door behind him; he called out Sebastian's name and listened as it echoed throughout the larger than life house. Sebastian's head popped out of the living room door, a toothy grin filling his face as he took in his boyfriend's appearance, "Hey stud, I didn't think you would actually take the clothes comment seriously."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and walked into the living room, surprised to find all the furniture and decorations moved out and replaced with white paper to make sure the carpet and wood-stained floor wouldn't receive any paint splatter, "You know I would never get my outfits dirty with paint. Who are you even kidding?"

Sebastian came up behind Kurt, encircling his waist with his hands and smiling into Kurt's neck, "Well regardless, I'm glad you came to help."

"You just want a blow job later."

"I'm wounded you think that of me, dear." Kurt laughed at Sebastian who grabbed a paint roller off the ground and handed it to his boyfriend, "Since I'm the artist here, you'll just be doing the solid colours on the walls while I work on the murals."

"Wait a minute; I'm just as _artistic_ as you, so why do I get the shit job?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian leaned forward and gave Kurt a chaste peck on the lips, "Because I love you?"

Kurt's grin was equal to that of the Cheshire cat, "I love you too."

"Now get to work!" Sebastian exclaimed and grabbed his paint brush.

The two of them began to paint in silence, occasionally making conversation or taking a quick break to check out the other's paint job, or rather their asses. The silence was insufferable. They could hear the tick-tock of the clock where it was hanging out in the hallway. Usually there would be some people moving around, but George (Mr. Smythe) had taken out Sebastian's other siblings to a baseball game, and Grace was at some business meeting leaving the house empty and quiet.

Kurt chanced one more look back at Sebastian, reveling in the way his pants clung to his butt in an almost greedy fashion before he shook his head and turned back to the walls. He had one more portion to do near the roof and he would be done, then he could spend the rest of the afternoon watching Sebastian paint.

He climbed up the ladder, struggling to reach the corner. He stood on one foot as he tried to reach his full height, managing to get the paint into the spot he needed.

"Kurt!" Sebastian exclaimed from the other side of the room. Kurt jumped in surprise but managed to hold on to the ladder with ease. He turned around to glare at his boyfriend.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled.

"I thought you were going to get hurt." Sebastian explained, frowning, "You should have just asked for help instead of endangering your life."

"Awe, poor little Sebastian worried about me?" Kurt mocked him as he climbed down the ladder.

"You wish." Sebastian scoffed.

Kurt got off the ladder and turned around to see Sebastian in his personal space. He smiled and kissed his boyfriend, sucking his bottom lip slightly and silently cheering when Sebastian shivered. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I have much better things to do." Sebastian said, nipping at Kurt's jaw line.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"_This..._" Sebastian muttered, bringing the paintbrush in his hand up to Kurt's face.

"Don't you dare," Kurt warned him, dropping his paint roller in on the floor, cringing when the paint leftover in the roller splattered up and over their pants.

Sebastian smirked and put the paintbrush tip on Kurt's neck, tracing the colour blue down the side to his boyfriend's clavicle, "Or what?"

"Or I might have to do this." Kurt took the paintbrush from Sebastian's hand and painted a dot in his cheek.

Sebastian laughed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, "You'll have to do more than that to bring me down."

"Bring it on Smythe." Kurt ducked under Sebastian's arm and ran for the paint cans and brushes. He grabbed one of the bigger ones and dipped it in one of the pinks to splatter some where Sebastian's mural had once stood, "I think it looks better, don't you?"

He was surprised to see Sebastian smiling with glee as he walked—no stalked—towards Kurt in a predatory way. He pressed Kurt against the wall, quickly grabbed a paint brush, dipped it in black, and painted his boyfriend's outline, pausing briefly where Kurt's cock was hidden behind his pants. He mouthed over the fabric of Kurt's jeans making Kurt shudder as he tried desperately to not thrust forward like he wanted to**.** Sebastian stood up and admired his work, "I agree completely."

Kurt took himself off the wall and glanced back at his outline, "Well then, we'd better continue; shouldn't we?"

He dipped his paintbrush in revolting neon green and let the paint splatter against the wall. The residual paint hitting him in the face, he turned his face slightly towards Sebastian who was watching him fondly. Sebastian smiled wickedly, dropping his paintbrush and dipping his right hand in a can of purple, cupping the paint in his palms before throwing it at the wall, "I rather like this way of painting."

Kurt giggled and dropped his paintbrush as well, "Agreed."

The two continued like that, switching between colours and painting the wall a funky shade, narrowly avoiding the outline of Kurt on the wall that had black birds painted into it from Sebastian's original mural.

"Hey Sebastian?"

"Hm?" He turned towards Kurt who quickly his red hand towards Sebastian's chest, right over his heart.

Kurt's smiled and kissed his boyfriend quickly, "Mine."

Sebastian smiled, his eyes glowing possessively as he bent down to dip his hands into two different paint cans, bringing his hands up Kurt's legs, touching his cock area on the way up and finishing on Kurt's neck, pulling him close into hungry kiss with too much tongue and teeth. He pushed Kurt down onto the floor where the white canvas paper covering the floor was and landed down on top of him. After a moment, his entire being changed, almost as if he was worried. "Is this okay?"

Kurt let out of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and smiled, "This is so much more than okay."

He reached up with his right hand and clasped the back of Sebastian's neck, bringing him down into a hard kiss, breathing into his mouth. He moved his hand down to rest on Sebastian's ass and brought their hips together, both of them gasping when their hard cocks rubbed together through the fabric.

Sebastian groaned and closed his eyes, shuddering as he thrust slowly against Kurt who whined and threw his head back at the contact. He brought his legs up and wrapped them around Sebastian's back; he crossed his feet at the ankles and clutching the fabric of Sebastian's shirt in his hands, the slick wetness of the paint making it hard to get a good grasp.

Sebastian put his lips to Kurt's neck and sucked a purpling bruise, lapping over the sensitive skin with his tongue, following up with the slow drag of his hips that made Kurt whine high in the back of his throat. Kurt ducked his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck and took in his smell, some nice Irish Spring cologne and a dash of chocolate that always seemed to linger on his skin no matter the situation. Sebastian dragged him out of his thoughts with a short thrust forward, making Kurt cry out, "_SebAh-stian, please._"

Sebastian smirked and continued his ministrations with his hips, reveling in the heavy breathless sighs Kurt let out each time he grinded particularly hard, "What do you need Kurt?"

Kurt groaned and pushed forward so he could capture Sebastian in a breath-taking kiss, thrusting his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and savouring the taste. Sebastian bit down lightly on Kurt's upper light, dragging their crotches together and groaning in pure ecstasy.

They broke off the kiss and stared into each others eyes, their cocks throbbing between them. Kurt reached over to the side and grabbed a can of paint, tipping the contents onto Sebastian's back, "I think your clothes are dirty Sebastian, you're going to have to take those off."

Sebastian barked out a laugh, his eye twinkling, "Well if I have to—"

"Don't you fucking dare, Smythe," Kurt warned him, struggling underneath Sebastian's body, causing the fabric of Kurt's jeans to catch the top of his dick; he whined and arched his back, desperate for more friction.

Sebastian reached over Kurt's head and grabbed a paint can filled with a lovely yellow colour. Straddling Kurt's lap, he sat up and tipped the contents all over Kurt's clothes triumphantly, "I guess you'll have to take off your clothes as well, Hummel." He pulled his shirt off his head and then watched as Kurt struggled out of his, revealing his taut pink nipples. Sebastian leaned down and began to suck on Kurt's right nipple and tweak the other with his left hand; his thoughts were spinning as Kurt struggled under him, letting out breathy moans of need and want.

He traveled down the length of Kurt's body, licking almost every inch and kissing each of the freckles that appeared. Fuck, he loved the the taste of Kurt mixed in with the salty sheen of sweat, it always drove him crazy just to know how worked up he could get his boyfriend. He continued his ministrations until stopping right at the skin above Kurt's cock. He pulled down his boyfriend's jeans with practiced ease, throwing them across the room. "Sebastian, please." Kurt begged from above, itching to grab onto something or anything.

Sebastian smiled and mouthed at the already wet fabric of Kurt's underwear before he pulled them down enough so that Kurt's balls sat firmly on the waistband; he grabbed Kurt's cock and licked carefully at the head where the precome was slowly collecting at the tip.

Kurt mewled and grabbed onto Sebastian's hair and pulled, eliciting a moan from Sebastian, "Come on; don't tease."

"But you love it when I take it slow, babe." Sebastian mocked Kurt's voice, remembering the last time they had taken an entire day to map out each other's bodies back in their New York loft.

"Stop being a fucking bitch and suck my cock already." Kurt spat out; Sebastian chuckled and licked a long stripe from the base to the tip before sinking down, "_Fuuck... ngn._" He sunk down as low as he could go and covered the rest with his right hand, sucking his cheeks together as he pulled up and then twisted his wrist. He hummed, low in the back of his throat; Kurt let out a long groan and thrust slightly into the tight heat of Sebastian's mouth. "Sebastian if you don't stop I'm gonna come."

Sebastian pulled off with a loud pop and continued to pump Kurt through his orgasm; he lunged forward and caught Kurt's lips, swallowing the screams escaping his mouth. He then proceeded to peck soft kisses over Kurt's tensed chest as his breathing evened out.

"You know, when your mother asked you to paint the living room, I'm not sure that this is what she had in mind." The two snapped their heads towards the person who was talking and saw George standing in the doorway, "Lovely mural though, but next time you want to engage in sexual activities in the house, please do it upstairs. Also, your mother said Kurt can stay for dinner so you better find some clothes and probably wish away that boner."


End file.
